Mi otro yo
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: El Doctor, Amy y Rory llegan a una ciudad maravillosa cerca del año 3300 donde todo parece perfecto. Tal vez demasiado perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está creada tras el final de la primera temporada del onceavo Doctor, cuyo último episodio se emitió el 26 de junio de este año, si no queréis estropearos nada y no lo habéis visto ¿Qué hacéis leyendo? ¡Corred e id a verlo!

…

Amy nunca sabía dónde iba a aterrizar la TARDIS. Tal vez eso lo hacía incluso más excitante. Desde pequeña se había hecho a la idea de que las aventuras sólo les ocurrían a los protagonistas de los libros. Puede que se hubiera dado cuenta ella sola, puede que se lo hicieran dar cuentas todos aquellos psicólogos que su madre había pagado.

Las aventuras no existían, de vez en cuando se podía vivir un momento más llamativo que otro, pero eso era todo.

Qué equivocada había estado. Las aventuras existían, al igual que existían los monstruos, las máquinas del tiempo y los extraterrestres.

También existían los amigos invisibles como el Doctor Andrajoso.

-Amy…- Canturreó Rory a su lado. -¿Estás ahí?- Preguntó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Amy sonrió y besó a su recién estrenado marido, las aventuras estaban bien, pero compartirlas con Rory era extraordinario.

Un chico vestido con un traje, tirantes y pajarita rojos y botas viejas les interrumpió.

-Señora Pond, señor Pond. Hemos llegado a nuestro siguiente destino.

-Estoy harto de que nos llames así,- exclamó Rory indignado- como broma ya vale, pero llevas mucho tiempo con ella. Somos los señores Williams.

Amy giró la cabeza, ella no lo tenía tan claro, pero ya hablarían de ello más adelante ¡Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo!

-¿Y dónde estamos esta vez?- Preguntó Amy echándose el pelo rojizo atrás intentando hacer algo con las manos.

-En algún lugar del año 3300, aproximadamente.

-Oh, suena interesante. –Señaló Rory.

El Doctor corrió hacia la puerta de la TARDIS.

-Amy, Rory – dijo mientras abría- Bienvenidos al año 3300.

Lo que vieron les sorprendió mucho. Había un mundo lleno de color fuera. Todo parecía irreal, como de cuento, los azules más azules, como el cielo; los verdes más verdes, como la hierba; los rojos más rojos…

Un niño moreno de ojos azules, de unos 6 años se acercó a Amy y le tendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de pecas. Amy también le sonrió, a continuación el niño le pegó un pisotón y se fue corriendo.

-¡Ay! ¡Maldito crío!

-Por lo que se ve no se te dan muy bien los niños.-Dijo el Doctor.

-No la metas esa cosa en la cabeza. – Susurró Rory entre dientes.

-Pues me ha hecho daño- Amy se agachó para comprobar cómo estaba su pie.

-¿Está bien señorita?- Preguntó el niño que acaba de pisarla que había vuelto a acercarse a ella.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a estar bien si me acabas de pisar?

-Bueno, el niño ha venido a pedirte perdón. – Rory revolvió el pelo al pequeño muchacho –Dale una oportunidad.

-Yo no le he pisado. Ha debido de ser mi otro yo.

-Y encima me está vacilando. Doctor sujétame que como le pille.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué el Doctor y no yo?

-Porque tú no podrías Rory. Y Tranquila Amy, piensa que no somos de aquí y…

-Con que extranjeros ¿eh?- Preguntó un hombre bastante rechoncho, de nariz chata y ojos pequeños, con un gran bigote blanco. –Jeremy, pide perdón a esta señorita.

-Pero yo no…

-Jeremy…

-Perdón.

-Nada.- Gruñó Amy, era verdad lo de que se había hecho daño y aún le seguí doliendo.

-Soy Herman Meyer- se presentó el hombre- alcalde de este pueblo.

-Yo soy Rory Williams, ésta es mi esposa–Amy y él se cruzaron la mirada un instante y ambos se pusieron del color de las cerezas- y éste de aquí es… Este…

-El Doctor- dijo él mismo dando un fuerte apretón de manos al señor Meyer.

-El doctor qué- preguntó el alcalde.

-Sólo el Doctor.

-Pues bien señores, puedo preguntarles cuánto tiempo van a estar ustedes aquí.

-El que sea necesario- dijo el Doctor. – La verdad es que todavía no lo hemos decidido.

-Pues si quieren pueden hospedarse en mi casa, no hay muchos sitios donde alojarse aquí y hace mucho que no recibimos visitas del exterior, así que sería un placer que compartieran su tiempo conmigo.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha. Jeremy se movía a base de saltos junto a ellos.

Amy y Rory miraban todo maravillados, no era la primera vez que iban a otro lugar o a otro tiempo, pero era un sitio increíble, todo tenía aspecto de película futurista: Los edificios, los transportes, las calles, las ropas… Pero el color frío y oscuro que podrían tener en las películas, daba paso a una increíble gama de colores intensos, además todo olía a limpio y nuevo. Los niños jugaban en la calle, la gente conversaba alegremente…

-En un sitio así me gustaría vivir- dijo Rory cogiéndole de la mano a Amy, ella respondió apretándole la mano y sonrió.

La verdad era que se trataba de un sitio fantástico.

La casa del alcalde se alejaba de la idea de mansión increíble futurista que se habían hecho, muy al contrario parecía una especie de bloque de cemento de tres pisos con un (eso sí), jardín enorme e inmaculado.

-Siempre me han gustado las antigüedades ¿Sabían?- dijo Meyer invitándoles a pasar.

Rory y Amy aguardaron hasta que el Doctor entrara, no es que fuera su adulto responsable, pero sabían que él estaba a cargo de ellos. El Doctor se hizo de esperar ya que antes estuvo examinando las flores del jardín.

-¿Creo este jardín usted sólo?

-Claro que sí- Respondió Meyer- Un jardín no se disfruta sino lo hace usted mismo sólo.

Jeremy arrancó un de las rosas y se la tendió a Amy. Ésta la cogió y sonrió.

-¡Jeremy!- Gritó Meyer. Pero el niño ya había salido corriendo. –Bueno, será mejor que pasen.

Todos entraron, dentro la casa estaba exquisitamente decorada. Aunque había muchos artilugios que no sabían si tenían utilidad o eran simplemente "chismes futuristas".

-Supongo que tendrán hambre.

Todos se sentaron en una larga mesa de metal, el alcalde la presidió.

-Margaery. –Llamó en voz alta, -algún capricho nos podemos dar los alcaldes- añadió en voz mucho más baja.

Una muchacha rubia y delgada, de rasgos finos y con el pelo recogido en un moño apareció ante ellos.

-¿Qué desea?- Preguntó.

-Hoy hay invitados querida así que prepara comida para todos.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno- suspiró Meyer en tono jovial- díganme ¿por qué han venido a mi pequeña ciudad?

-Estamos aquí, se podría decir que por turismo. –Se adelantó el Doctor. Rory y Amy se mantuvieron callados.

-Está ciudad es magnífica para el turismo, pero últimamente no tenemos demasiado.

-No entiendo por qué- terminó con su silencio Amy- esta ciudad es increíble: Todo es magnífico, incluso se respira el aire puro.

-Je, je, je- Rió Mayer moviendo su barriga de arriba abajo. – Me alegra que te guste señorita.

-Sí, todo es demasiado "perfecto"- dijo el Doctor.

-Bueno amigo mío, eso es fácil cuando vives en una comunidad donde la maldad no existe.

-¿Cómo que la maldad no existe?- Preguntó Rory marcando el entrecejo.

-Parece que le resulte extraño un sitio donde no exista eso señor Williams. ¿Tan irreal le parece?

-No es simplemente que no lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo demasiado- Dijo el Doctor.-Los humanos son malos por naturaleza, eso es algo que he aprendido en varias ocasiones. ¿Tienen sus cárceles pobladas?

-¿Cárceles? No tenemos nada de eso Doctor, je, je, je. –Soltó otra de sus risotadas que le hacían mover su barriga. – Es muy fácil de entender. ¿Alguna vez han hecho algo de lo que no se sientan orgullosos?

Amy, pensó en cuando besó al Doctor, no es que no quisiera, pero tenía a Rory y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que él era más importante y le había defraudado.

A Rory no se le ocurrió nada ¿Tal vez cuándo rompió la maceta de la señora Smith y dijo que había sido Todd? ¿O cuándo le "cogió prestado "a su madre dinero del bolso para comprar un balón de fútbol? ¿O tal vez...?

El Doctor decidió no pensar en nada, él no era humano.

-Bueno pues eso ocurre porque los humanos estamos compuestos de dos partes: Una buena y una mala. Hay veces que nuestro lado bueno puede al malo y nos consideramos buenas personas, y hay veces que nuestro lado bueno pierde ante nuestro lado malo y somos malas personas. Todo se debe a nuestros actos. Bien, pues en nuestra pequeña ciudad todos hemos aprendido a vencer a nuestro lado malo, a algunos les es más difícil que a otros, pero al final todos lo consiguen.

-O sea que los dos lados se fusionan. –Dijo Rory para sí mismo en voz alta.

-No, eliminamos a nuestro lado malo. Fusionar los dos lados es lo que hace todo el mundo fuera de aquí y así lo único que consiguen es que su lado malo a veces venza.

Margaery entró en aquel instante con varios platos en forma de espiral hacia arriba sobre los que reposaban una especie de pastelitos de colores.

Todos estuvieron comiendo con ganas, excepto el Doctor, que sólo bebía agua y les miraba.

-Esto está estupendo- exclamó Amy. –Pero mejor no me diga qué es, no quiero llevarme sorpresas.

-¿Usted no come Doctor?- Preguntó Meyer.

-No tengo hambre si le soy sincero- dijo bebiendo un poco de agua- además tengo una pregunta desde hace un rato que me ronda por la cabeza.

-Pregunte, pregunte, como ya le dije no suele haber extranjeros por aquí así que estaré encantado de contestar a sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que sólo hay humanos en su ciudad?

-Diría que es porque no saben separar su lado bueno de su lado malo Doctor, pero la verdad es que los forasteros, incluso los humanos forasteros, creen que vivimos de manera demasiado "rural" para ellos.

Amy y Rory terminaron de comer y preguntaron que si se podían ir a dormir, Amy estaba agotada quizá porque el viaje en la TARDIS había sido más largo de lo que acostumbraba, Rory en cambio tenía otros planes.

Margaery les llevó a su habitación, ambos se despidieron de la muchacha y se acostaron en la cama de matrimonio, al lado había un camastro, pero parecía incómodo y apenas se fijaron en él.

-¿Sabes qué Amy?- Preguntó Rory cuando ambos estaban tumbados. Con tantas idas y venidas y viajes y… Bueno, todavía no nos hemos estrenado como marido y mujer y bueno…

-Oh no, no, no, no… ¿No estarás pensando en… ESO?

-Bueno, Amy, supuestamente estamos en nuestro viaje de novios y ya sabes lo que se suele hacer.

-Pero este no es un viaje de novios normal y corriente.

-Anda…

-Bueno si te pones así…

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándoles a ambos boquiabiertos y dando gracias al cielo por no haber empezado nada de nada.

-¿Esperaste 2000 años por ella y ahora no eres capaz de esperar un par de meses?- Preguntó el Doctor cerrando la puerta.

-¡El tiempo contigo es relativo!- Levanto la voz Rory con molestia. - ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Meyer me ha dicho que esta es la única habitación disponible ahora mismo.

-A lo mejor ya lo tenía pensado- dijo Amy- lo dio por ese camastro de ahí.

-Bueno- dijo el Doctor tumbándose entre ambos- Buenas noches.

-Pe…Pero- balbuceó Rory.

-En esta cama cabemos todos, además tiene mucho mejor aspecto que esa cosa. ¿Por cierto no hay algo que os escama en este sitio?

-No, me parece un lugar encantador…

-Ay… Amy, Amy, deberías fijarte mejor en las cosas.

CONTINUARÁ

Vale, podría decir mil cosas: Sobre por qué escribo esta historia, como se me ocurrió a donde va, por qué elegí al undécimo Doctor… Bueno, en principio os animo a continuar leyendo ^-^, y si os gusta pues seguiré escribiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory se despertó con dolor de cabeza y con la boca pastosa. Mientras mascaba el mal sabor entreabrió los ojos intentando desperezarse. A su lado el Doctor estaba apoyado sobre la cama mirándole con ojos curiosos y completamente abiertos.

—¿Pero qué co…? –Preguntó Rory antes de caerse de la cama del susto.

—Te lo dije – dijo Amy saliendo del baño— Rory se iba a asustar si hacías eso.

—¿Por qué lo hacías? –Preguntó Rory desde el suelo frotándose la espalda dolorida.

—Sólo quería ser el primero en desearte los buenos días señor Pond.

Desde el suelo se oyó el suspiro de Rory, no quería discutir.

—Vamos chicos encantadores ¡hoy es un día para disfrutar!

El tiempo era horrible, no paraba de llover y tanto Amy como Rory se deprimían sólo mirándolo. Aquello desde luego no eran las vacaciones que se esperaban, y encerrados entre cuatro paredes no se sentían muy viajeros interestelares como les había prometido el Doctor.

—¿Y si aprovechamos esta oportunidad que nos ha dado el tiempo y pasamos el día juntitos en la habitación? –Susurró Rory abrazando a su mujer.

—¡Rory! –Dijo ella sobresaltada –pero ¿y si…?

—¿Y si qué? –Quiso saber el Doctor acercándose a la pareja.

Ambos se separaron en el acto. Rory estaba realmente molesto por todo aquello. ¿Es que no les iba a dejar nunca en paz?

—Tengo un plan estupendo, en los jardines del señor Meyer hay una flor de c'amctu. ¡Una flor de c'amctu! Iremos con nuestros chubasqueros allí… Porque he conseguido...

—Queríamos estar un rato solos ¿verdad cariño?—Le cortó Rory con un deje molesto en la voz.

—Bueno... —empezó Amy a arrastrar las palabras intentando no aguantarle la mirada a su marido en aquel preciso instante.

—Oh vaya estupendo. ¡Esto me parece estupendo! ¿De qué váis? ¡En serio! ¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer para estar un rato con mi mujer sin que el Doctor esté entre ambos todo el rato? ¡Joder es que no creo que esté pidiendo tanto!

Se escuchó algo caer y romperse contra el suelo. A Margaery quien pasaba por ahí en ese momento llevando unas tazas de porcelana y una tetera se le cayó ésta última contra el suelo rompiéndose en varios trozos que salpicaron toda la estancia junto con el café.

Más furioso si podía por todo el revuelo que se había montado, Rory salió de la sala lleno de rabia y pegando un portazo a la puerta antes de salir. Dejando bien claro su malestar a todo el mundo.

—No le diré nada a Meyer— susurró Margaery recogiendo los trozos—. No le diré nada a Meyer —repitió.  
Amy y el Doctor apenas se fijaron en ella. Estaban aún sorprendidos mirando la puerta.

Al parecer el señor Pond se había enfadado.

...

Una vez en la calle el ruido del agua relajó un poco a Rory.

Buscó un sitio donde refugiarse hasta que encontró un pequeño tejadillo con un espacio para sentarse de piedra cerca del jardín, pero esperaba que no demasiado de la dichosa planta chtuchu... O como se llamase.

Estaba enfadado por supuesto, le molestaba pensar que Amy estaba... Bueno... En ocasiones creía que a Amy le gustaba el Doctor, y que en realidad estaba con él únicamente porque no había podido salir con el Doctor. Que era un simple segundo plato.

Se tapó la cara e intentó no llorar. ¿Había esperado tanto para esto? ¿Ahora resultaba que era un celoso?

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Se te ha muerto tu mamá?

Al escuchar la pregunta Rory miró sobresaltado.

Se trataba de Jeremy, el niño al que se habían encontrado

—No estoy llorando.

—Oh, lo parecía. ¿Estás triste?

—Un poco, pero no debería de estarlo. A veces simplemente me enfado y no parezco yo.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —explicó el niño limpiándose la cara con la manga de la camiseta — intento no hacertrastadas ni portarme mal, pero siempre lo hago. Y cuando intento entender por qué lo hago no me sé explicar. Es raro. No sé.

Estiró la mano para tocar fuera del tejadillo las gotas que caían.

—Intento no ser malo... Pero no lo consigo evitar.

CONTINUARÁ.  
...

Me he prometido continuar mis fanfics este año y éste es uno de los que tengo muy claro cómo va a seguir. Espero que os guste lo que ocurra. :D


End file.
